Final Kiss Part 3 Crystallized Power
by phangirl17
Summary: The new girl, Arane really brings the term witch to real life. Is she a good one or bad. Rini is about to find out. R&R no flames Final Part of book 1
1. Healing and a Scare

**Authors Note: Final in the Trilogy Yeah!**

**Summary: **Why go after me? What do I have that's so precious to you? Well Arane I'm waiting. What you want power, fine just stop… The new girl, Arane really brings the term witch to real life. Is she a good one or bad. When Reni starts to hang out with her Rena goes overboard with trying to keep her little sister safe. Reni is convinced all Arane needs is a friend but is that what Arane wants or something more.

**Part 3  
Crystallized Power**

**Chapter 1**

**Healing and a scare**

Rena was in her room recovering. I knocked on the door like I had for the past month and a half.

"Reni knock it off! How am I supposed to get better with you pounding on the door every hour of every day!" Rena yelled as she opened the door.

"Rena! You're not dead or disfigured!" I said, hugging her.

"Get off me, damn it! I just got my Ribs reassembled and organs in order a month ago it still hurts!!" Rena yelled pushing me off.

"I'm so sorry. I'm SO SORRY, Rena I-"  
"Stop. You're doing that apology thing again."

"Am I? I'm Sorry!"

"Still doing it."

"Ah? I'm so- I'll stop now, really. Sorry."

"Reni!"

"Sorry!"

"Shut Up!!"

"Sorr-" I was about to say when Jamie came in.

"Reni, you should leave your sister alone so she can rest, ok?" Jamie said. As I left I heard Rena say thanks.

"Reni go see Jerath!" Rena shouted to me.

"Ok." I headed downstairs. Jerath was waiting. To be honest it was kind of creepy.

"Hey." He said

"Hi..." I was unsure of what to say.

"What's the damage?"

"I hugged her and apologized. It isn't that bad is it?"

"She'll get over it. Re." I gave him the 'if looks could kill' look. (This from me isn't to convincing.)

"What did I say about the nickname thing?"

"Your right, doll." He was now laughing.

"What, now we're in the fifties? Cause you know Rena and Jamie treat me like a doll and I'm not."

"I know it's just you look like a doll. Ok?"  
"I'm upstairs." I hurried up stairs. I ran to the attic and sat down. I grabbed whatever was by me, it being _Twilight_ by Stepheine Myer. I read it in three hours and started the second book _New Moon._ I had just gotten to chapter 12, when Jamie came up to the attic.

"So this is where you disappeared to. Come on, we need to go out."

"Ok." I knew where we had to feed we feed once a month. We drink animal blood, and I'm glad it's animal, not human.

We came back about two hours later. I went up to Rena's room. Caleb was there, I was about to leave when Caleb stopped me.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, Rena's ok, so I'm ok." I said

"Well, you looked a little out of it."

"I said I'm ok didn't I?"

"Alright. I'll leave so you two can talk." He left the room.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about earlier." I told her

"It's ok, you were just over excited that's all."  
"Yea but, I'm still sor-"

"Just quit saying sorry all the time, Kay?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now let's go see the others, I need to walk."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Of course it is" She got up.

"See?" Rena and I walked down the stairs me working with every step she took. We got down, and Jerath and Caleb came over to help Rena sit down. But her being her she pulled out of their grasp.

"I don't need help!"

"Please just let her. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah, what could happen?" Jamie said helping me.

"I guess." Jerath said.

"Fine ,but if you feel dizzy lay down immediately." Caleb said

"Fine." Rena sat down on the sofa. I sat down next to her on her left and Jamie on the right. Caleb and Jerath sat across from us.

"Oh, Caleb, I wanted to ask you something?" I said

"Shoot." he said.

"How did you um... Know... Where... Rena...Was?"  
"I'm a werewolf, Reni."

"I knew it! I knew it! Sorry! Sorry! That was rude blurting out like that. I'm so sorry!" "Ha! Ha! Ha! It's ok, Reni." Caleb laughed.

"Oh."

"We all knew, Reni."

"So I'm the only one to say it out loud then. Great!"

"Should've just stayed quiet Re."

"What did I say about the name thing!"

"Nothing."

"Fine don't call me Re ... Or Doll."

"Ok, R."

"MY NAME IS RENI, RENI!!!!"

"Ok, Rena." Jamie laughed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled."

"Wow, loud to quiet, 5 seconds flat. Even I can't do that."

"I'm sorry, Reni, I shouldn't have done that." Jerath apologized

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have gotten mad."

"You're not hanging out with your sister any more she's rubbing off on you." Jamie said.

"It's from you too."

"Is, not."

"Is, too."

"Is not"

"Quit it, you two." Rena said.

"Yes, Mom" We said smiling

"Hey!"

"Sorry." We said

"It's ok... I guess."

"What now?" I asked

"Let's go go-karting!" Caleb said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Can We?"

"Ok, if you're careful you know what happened last time." Rena said

"Fine let's go!"

"You're like a five year old." Jamie said( I was bouncing in the back seat from the excitement.)

"Yeah, I know. Are we there yet?" Jamie caught on and started laughing.

"No." Rena said.

"So what did happen last time Reni went go-karting?" Caleb asked

"I got so scared I got stuck in the car."

"You were so bad we had to pull you out or else you would have never gotten out." Jamie said

"Isn't that when the nickname started?" Rena asked.

"Yea." Jerath said

"I still hate you for that."

"No you don't."

"I know but I don't like it." We got there five minutes later and just to annoy my sister I said are we there yet. She didn't answer. We went up to the line for tickets, Caleb and I had huge smiles like we were five year olds. Rena and Jamie had this I'm going to beat everybody look. And Jerath looked like well Jerath. We got the tickets and went in line. I got there first then Jamie and Rena. Caleb came up and finally Jerath.

"Ready guys?" I asked

"Yea I'm going to beat you all." Jamie said.

"Ok, but there's one thing wrong with that. I'm going to win." Rena said

"Just be careful girls. Especially you Reni." Jerath said

"Yeah." we said

"You girls are done for." Caleb said.

"Tickets." The guy at the gate said. I handed him me ticket and picked the front car. Jamie chose next to me. Jerath was behind me. Rena was behind Jamie and Caleb behind her. I was given the ok to go and I hit the gas as hard as I could. I shot out, almost hit the curve. Jamie and Rena passed me. Caleb and Jerath were still behind me. We went around the track 12 times. Jerath, Caleb, and I were neck and neck. Jamie won, then came Rena and I followed her, then came Jerath and Caleb. Everyone came over to me to see if I was stuck. Jerath picked me up as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I was surprised usually Rena would be yelling at him. Maybe she won't notice. As soon as I thought that she turned around glaring daggers at into Jerath.(I hide my face in his shoulder. I've seen my sister's death glare it's not pretty.)

"Put her down!" Rena yelled.

"No." Jerath said calmly. I stared at him bug eyed.

"Put her down or I'll hurt you."

"No." She came up to him and hit him right in the… Well you get the idea.

"PUT HER DOWN!!"

"No." She hit him again. If I was staring, bug-eyed. My eyes were like saucers now. Caleb came up to us.

"Rena, why don't we leave them alone?"

"No." She said. Caleb shrugged and picked her up over his shoulder and walked away. My jaw dropped.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone do that and not get killed." I said

"Really? Wow is right." Jerath said.

"She's going to be really mad."

"Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say, your room isn't right across from her." We got to the table and sat down. Rena gave us her death glare.(More Jerath than me.)

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Jamie said pulling Rena away from Caleb and to the snack bar.

"Thank you Caleb for doing that." I said

"No problem. It was fun actually." He replied

"Yeah, thanks." Jerath said 'mutt' but I don't think Caleb heard. Or he did and ignored him. With that Caleb got up to help Rena and Jamie.

"That was uncalled for Jerath." I told him

"No, it wasn't." He answered calmly.

"How can you be so calm? I mean, Rena basically pounded you and you don't seem all that mad."

"Years of practice." Caleb, Rena, and Jamie came back with the drinks. (Unlike the stories we need food and blood, but not so much. We only go out once a month for blood.) Rena grabbed a Coke and gave me a Pepsi. Jamie and Jerath got slushies. And Caleb got water. We left an hour later and as we headed out I saw this girl staring at us. She looked about our age. She looked kind of creepy, at least to me.


	2. Strange girl reviled

**Authors Note: Final in the Trilogy Yeah!R&R**

**Part 3  
Crystallized Power**

**Chapter 2**

**Strange girl reviled**

The next day I saw the creepy girl again she was staring just like yesterday. I was half tempted to just go over to her and ask why she was staring. We walked to our first hour classes and she followed. We found out her name was Arane Lucien. She came up and sat right next to me.

"Hi, I'm Reni. If you need help ask me, okay?" I said. I may be creeped out but that doesn't mean I can't be nice.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked. Rena came up to us, by the look on her face she had been listening.

"Actually, she's not. She's like that to everyone." Rena said getting mad.

"Oh, so she's a freak, then." That broke it for Rena, she punched Arane.

"No one calls my sister a freak!" Arane was holding her arm at an odd angle. That's when it hit me her arm was broken.

"Ow! You little witch, you broke my arm!"

"Don't call my sister a freak and I won't break your arm again!" Arane left for the nurse's office, I volunteered to show her where it was.

"You're a real freak, you know that." Arane muttered.

"First off, I'm not a freak. Second, my name is Reni and I'd like you to use that instead of freak." I told her.

"Yea, well, too bad."

"Why do you always stare at us?"

"Go to hell, Freak."

"What did you say to her!?" Rena yelled down the hall.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"We should get to the nurses office." I said quietly

"No! She has something to say, I want to hear."

"Rena, you can't get in trouble." I pleaded with her. She looked at me and understood

"I guess... I'm in class if you need me." Rena went back to class.

"Why did you do that?" Arane asked.

"None of your business. Let's go." I started to walk again. We got to the office and I left her there and went back to class.

"What happened?" Rena asked as soon as I got in.

"Nothing."

"Ladies, is there something you'd like to share?" Mrs. Herton said

"No Ma'm." We continued taking notes until the bell. Caleb and Jerath were at the door as soon as we were out.

"So did Reni tell you what happened?" Jamie asked

"No. What happened?" Jerath asked me.

"Nothing, not really." I told him.

"Yea nothing, that's why Arane is in the nurse's office with a broken arm. Because of you."

"What!? Wow, didn't know you had it in you." Caleb said impressed

"I didn't Rena did."

"Oh." The two said.

"We better get going or we'll be late." I started down the hall way. The class passed as well as lunch and third. Fourth period one more class and then dance. I tell her how lame, street dancing is but truthfully I kind of like it. But I'll never tell her.

" What are we doing today?" I asked Rena

"How should I know?"

"Oh..Yeah, right." I remembered she hadn't been her.

"Sit down, girls." Mr. Norman said we did. Theater has to be my favorite class. At the end we had fifteen minutes left so we played freeze frame. You take two people and they start a scene and you say freeze and two more take their spot in the same spot.

"Finally! We are out of that stupid class." Rena said

"Theater isn't stupid." I told her

"It's fun." Jerath said

"Not if you have to be happy all the time."

"Yea lots." Jamie said sarcastically.

"If you don't like it why did you two sign up?" I asked

"We thought it would be easy."

"Sign up for art, you're good at that."

"I already did sis."

"Oh."

"We had better go or you'll be late for dance." Jerath said.

"Right!" I hurried to the car. Thirty minutes later we were at the community center and I was running to the girl's locker room. As I was stepping out Hillary was coming in. She looked at me and I stared back.

"Did the freak show run out of applications?" She asked

"I guess that is why your here?"

"You'd know a lot about being a freak."

"And you know a lot about being a bitch." Rena said to her coming in with Jamie.

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked her.

"I'm the new student."

"Good luck."

"Luck is for losers, like you, freak. Oh, and by the way, I hope you liked being on top, because after today you're going to be on the bottom." She smiled cruelly.

"Just show her how much better you are." Jamie said

"Yea no one is better at ballet and street than you two." Caleb said from the other side of the door.

"Caleb I'm coming out!" I yelled so he would step back. As I walked out I saw Sandra (One of my ballet friends.) I ran over to her.

"Hi, Reni, how are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good. Come on, were going to be late. Did you hear there is a new girl?" Rena came in a few minutes later and started stretching with us.

"About time." I told her smiling. She smiled back

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Where's Hillary? You didn't do anything, did you?"

"She just came in." Rena pointed to the door.

"Ladies, this is Hillary, our new student." Madame Vinten said.

"Hello, Hillary." Some girls said.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Care to show us what you've learned?" Madame Vinten said

"Of course." She smirked at me. She walked to the center of the stage and started with things five year olds learn. She then went into things I learned at the beginning of the year.

"Very good."  
"Thank you."  
"Madame Vinten, can Reni go?" Sandra said I just stared at her bug eyed.  
"What Are you crazy!" I hissed at her she knows I don't like being the center of attention.

"Reni, if you please?"

"Of course," I told her. I started out with pivots then I went into triples. When I was done the other girls were clapping.

"Well done, Reni Well done." I walked over to Rena.

"That was fun." I said

"Yeah you did great."

"Well, at least you have street next."

"You mean _we_ have street Right?" That's when I realized the door was open and I froze.

"No way," Jamie said. There staring at us was Arane, we looked at her but she seemed focused on me. She walked Right to us. Her Right arm in a sling and cast. She looked like she could kill. Jerath walked in front of me and Rena followed suit. I walked around them, or at least tired. Why couldn't I move? Arane came Right up to me. I realized I was the only thing in her way. I would've screamed if the other girls weren't there.

"What are you staring at?" She asked. That's when I realized I was staring at her.

"N...Nothing" I said

"Move," I stepped aside. It was obvious I was afraid of her but I didn't know why.

"Leave her alone." Rena said close to snapping.

"Yeah," Jamie said coming in front of her. Arane looked at her then everyone else. I was the last one she looked at. She turned her attention back to Jamie.

"Make me." She dared them.

"Rena, don't." I realized what she was trying to do. Make Rena made enough to let go over her control and show the class vampires existed.

"Is there a problem?" Madame Vinten said.

"No."

"Then change for street." We went to get changed Rena wore a tight purple shirt loose pants I was opposite her loose midnight blue shirt, tight pants. When we came out Hillary was talking the Samantha, Sam for short.

"So if you go against Reni, you might be able, to but stay away from Rena. She's great." Sam was saying

"Oh really? Rena go against me today." Rena grinned wickedly at her.  
"Bring it." She started with a slide step back turn. Hillary tried to copy it but failed. Rena pulled me up to the stage and I pulled Sam and she got the rest of the girls. We started following Rena and Madame Vinten came in.

"Who thought of this?"

"Bring it." She started with a slide then a back step and spin. Hillary tried to copy but

"Rena." We said excluding Hillary.

"Well it looks as though you have your recital planed." She

"Are we really going to do her routine?" I asked

"Of course."  
"We don't have to!" Rena said quickly.

"Yes we do!" Sam said.

" No! We don't!" They kept it up until it was time to go. Rena and I were one of the last out. Rena headed to the car while I was tiring to get my shoes on. The bad thing was Hillary and I were the only ones in the room. She realized it was only her and I in the room and smiled. She advanced toward me like a predator on her prey.

"I bet you think you're real smart."

"What?"

"You and your sister making me look like a fool."

"No not really."

"Oh. So you think your better than me don't you."

"N...no I don't."

"Well I've got news for you, you aren't and never will be!"

"Ok." I tried to side step her. She wasn't through with me she shoved me against the wall. So I did the only thing I could think of I knocked her feet from under her. She hit the floor unconscious. I left. Once I was outside I ran (human speed.) toward the car.

"Took you long enough," Rena said annoyed.

"What's the matter?" Jamie asked looking at me.

"Nothing Hillary being Hillary."

"What'd you do?" Caleb asked

"I...I sort of... Kind of...um..."

"Today Reni." Jamie said

"I kind of knocked her out."

"How do you kind of knock someone out?" Jerath asked

"You knock their feet out from under them." I looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Way to go!" Caleb said. I looked at him with an 'are you serious' look. We got to Caleb's dropped him off and went home. As soon as the car stopped I ran to my room and locked myself in. I turned my music on. I heard a knock and turned the music up and hoped they would go away. That's when I realized the key was on top of the door frame. The person must have known that because I hear the door unlocking. I grab a book and hope I'm holding it Right. Lucky, me I'm not.

"Your reading that upside down." Jerath said coming in.

"I know." I sat the book down.

"I knocked."

"I know it was locked. Right?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't answer."

"So you just unlock my door? I could've been changing." He still had the key so I went up to him and took it.

"Why are you here?"

"To talk to you about what happened with Arane."

"Well... What?" I wanted to be left alone.

" Why'd you freak?"

"I don't know there's something dark in her."

"What do you mean dark?"

"I don't know evil maybe!"

"Don't panic or Rena will come up and break something."

"I'm not Panicking!"

"Of course you're not."

"Will you leave?"

"Fine but what about Hillary what did she do to you?" I pushed him out the door and locked it.


	3. Arane's Plan

**Authors Note: Final in the Trilogy Yeah!R&R**

**Part 3  
Crystallized Power**

**Chapter 3**

**Arane's Plan**

No one came in after that. I heard the door open and close and a car started and drove away. I waited until I didn't hear anything, then I unlocked my door and stepped out. I walked as quickly and quietly as I could. I got to the top of the stairs when Rena saw me. She ran at me and shoved me against the wall.

"Where are you going?"

"No… Nowhere"

"Right," She remarked sarcastically.

"I'm going to the mall OK."

"Why didn't you just say that, you're acting like criminal?"

"Who pushed who against the wall?"

"Oh sorry," Rena let me go. I ran the rest of the way to the car. I know I went beyond the speed limit, but I just wanted to get away. I got to the mall in fifteen minutes. I knew exactly where I was headed to, Hot Topic. I went inside and saw the two people I was trying to avoid, Jerath and Jamie. I backed out of the store emidiatly and into someone. As I turned around I got this feeling I should run to Jerath and Jamie. But I did turn around and I regret it, there standing behind me was Arane. She saw me and glared daggers at me.

"H…H…Hi…A… Arane."

"What are you staring at?!"

"N… Nothing."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"At a Goth store. You seem like the Polly preppy type to me."

"Oh."

"Are you going to stand there or move?" I moved out of her way and backed into one of the ceiling floor pillars. She walked in and I stared mutely after. That's when Jamie spotted me.

"Reni! Reni! What are you doing here?" I didn't answer I just stared at the spot Arane had just been.

"Jerath!! Reni's not talking!" She yelled to her brother.

"Calm down, your making a scene. Reni, Reni can you hear me?" He asked. I hear you I just can't get my mouth open. I thought. At that time Arane came out and walked over to us.

"What's the matter with her?"

"Since when do you care?" Jamie shot back.

"I was just wondering, she doesn't look good," That's when my mouth started to work.

"I don't feel well I'm going home Kay."

"I'll walk you to your car." Jerath offered.

"No! I'll be fine." I walked away quickly. As so as I made it to the parking lot Arane came up to me.

"What did you do to me?"

"Used you to my advantage blood sucker."  
"You know what I am."

"Of course, and you're the weakest you'll be the easiest t control."  
"What do you mean?"

"Simple I'll make you think I'm the only one you can trust, the only one who cares about you. And you'll do whatever I say like kill your family."

"I won't let you!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter! See you at school." She walked away. I walked to my car got in and sat their trying to remember what I was doing. _Oh yea I'm going home because I'm feeling sick. _I thought. I went home and walked in to find everyone waiting in the living room. I would have walked Right by if Rena wasn't blocking the stairs.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be."

"You're not acting like yourself." Jamie said

"Yeah ever since we saw Arane at the rec. center." Rena said

"So… What?"

"I… We think something happened you're not telling us." Rena said

"Well you are wrong nothing happened!" I pushed past my sister. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs and to the Attic. I locked the door and window. They were Right I was acting out of character but why? Did Arane really do something to me? Why can't I remember anything? I'm tired… Why... Am… I… Tired? I thought as I fell into a restless sleep.

I'm walking down a black hallway there are mirrors on each side of me but the people aren't me. Its Jerath, Rena, Jamie, Caleb, Sam and Arane. But the Arane mirror is white while the others are black. I look down and see what I am wearing a long black nightgown. I go to the white Arane mirror and touch it, and as I do the others shatter and the shards become embedded in me. That's when I heard people yelling my name. I start screaming. The next thing I know is the door is broken down and Jerath is holding me telling me I'm ok that nothing's going to hurt me. Why did it feel he was lying to me? Rena ran in and through her arms around me and shoved Jerath out of her way.

"I'm fine." I tried to get Rena to let go of me. She did but Jerath wouldn't.

"You'll be fine." He said

"What happened?" Rena smiled

"You had a nightmare, silly. I thought you at least knew that" I looked around and was I was on the floor of the attic.

"Why am I in the attic?"

"You came up here after our talk." Jamie said coming in the room. She looked at the door and then to Jerath as if to ask who broke the door down.

"It wasn't me this time."Jamie looked to Rena.

"I was worried ok!" She got defensive. That's when she turned her attention back to me.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked. I nodded yes. I tried to push past Rena only to fall on her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She said

"Can you stand up?" Jerath asked

"I think so." I tried to stand as I did I started to fall. As I waited to feel the ground but I never did. I was in Jerath's arms.

"Thanks." I looked down.

"No problem." I guess he decide I shouldn't try to walk because he carried me down the stairs to the second floor. Now I know how Bella felt with Edward from twilight by Stephanie Myer. If I could blush I would. He took me to my room and Jamie and Rena took me out of his arms and got a nightgown out for me. They turned to Jerath.

"Well." Jamie said

"Well... What?" Jerath asked confused.

"Get Out!" Rena yelled at him. Once was out the girls helped me change. They left to let me get some rest. What if I faint at school tomorrow?


	4. Jamie and Jerath’s real age

**Authors Note: Final in the Trilogy Yeah!R&R**

**Part 3  
****Crystallized Power**

**Chapter 4**

**Jamie and Jerath's real age**

I woke up at 6:30 a.m. and got dressed. I went down stairs and saw I was the only one up. I went to the fridge and got a cup out and drank the blood inside. I heard noise on the steps and saw it was Jamie.

"Good Morning." I said quietly.

"Morning."

"Ready for another wonderful day at school?"

"I guess but after 200 years of it you tend to know what they are teaching."  
"You are 200 years old!"

"I never told you how old I was did I?"

"No. How old is Jerath?"

"Same as me,"

"Who… You know…?"

"Changed me?" She guessed as I nodded looking at the ground.

"I don't remember. It was dark and I was lost."

"Did you change Jerath?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He was in a duel almost died. It's like I killed him really."

"But you didn't kill him! You saved him!"

"I may have but that does not make it any better!"

"You didn't mean to."

"But I did I knew what I was doing the entire time!"

"You didn't know it would kill me." Jerath said coming n the room with Rena following him.

"Um… When did you die?" I quietly stared at the ground.

"I died April 23, 1807. Jerath died May 6, 1807."

"When did we die?" Rena asked

"You girls died June 18, 2007." Jerath said.

"I don't remember." I looked at Jerath to Jamie.

"You will sooner or later. It took me two and a half years before I remembered." Jamie said.

"We should start getting ready for school." Rena said. I just stood there taking everything in. Jerath came up behind me and Jamie and Rena went around us.

"I went through it with only one person. You don't have to you have Rena, Jamie, and me." I said nothing I wanted to but my mouth would not work. Rena came back and quiet literally dragged me up stairs. She picked out my outfit and dressed me like a doll until she was satisfied. I didn't realizes what she put on my and headed out the door. I passed a mirror and saw black. That caused me to turn fully and look at what she had done. She placed me in a black mini skirt with a spike belt. That wasn't nearly as bad as the shirt. Black scoop neck with lace. And to top it all off black tights and Madame morbid Mary-Janes. I looked like an Olivia outcast doll.

"Reni are you ready yet?" Jamie asked coming in. She saw me and looked at Rena.

"What did you do to your sister!?"

"Nothing!" She said hotly. Then realization hit her Jamie had meant the outfit I was in.

"You mean the outfit; I like it she looks like a doll."

"Yeah a death doll."

"Come on we are going to be late." Rena pulled me down the stair and to the car. Jerath and Jamie came out a few minutes later and we were off to another day of school.


	5. Question

**Authors Note: Final in the Trilogy Yeah!R&R**

**Part 3  
****Crystallized Power**

**Chapter 4**

**Jamie and Jerath's real age**

I woke up at 6:30 a.m. and got dressed. I went down stairs and saw I was the only one up. I went to the fridge and got a cup out and drank the blood inside. I heard noise on the steps and saw it was Jamie.

"Good Morning." I said quietly.

"Morning."

"Ready for another wonderful day at school?"

"I guess but after 200 years of it you tend to know what they are teaching."  
"You are 200 years old!"

"I never told you how old I was did I?"

"No. How old is Jerath?"

"Same as me,"

"Who… You know…?"

"Changed me?" She guessed as I nodded looking at the ground.

"I don't remember. It was dark and I was lost."

"Did you change Jerath?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He was in a duel almost died. It's like I killed him really."

"But you didn't kill him! You saved him!"

"I may have but that does not make it any better!"

"You didn't mean to."

"But I did I knew what I was doing the entire time!"

"You didn't know it would kill me." Jerath said coming n the room with Rena following him.

"Um… When did you die?" I quietly stared at the ground.

"I died April 23, 1807. Jerath died May 6, 1807."

"When did we die?" Rena asked

"You girls died June 18, 2007." Jerath said.

"I don't remember." I looked at Jerath to Jamie.

"You will sooner or later. It took me two and a half years before I remembered." Jamie said.

"We should start getting ready for school." Rena said. I just stood there taking everything in. Jerath came up behind me and Jamie and Rena went around us.

"I went through it with only one person. You don't have to you have Rena, Jamie, and me." I said nothing I wanted to but my mouth would not work. Rena came back and quiet literally dragged me up stairs. She picked out my outfit and dressed me like a doll until she was satisfied. I didn't realizes what she put on my and headed out the door. I passed a mirror and saw black. That caused me to turn fully and look at what she had done. She placed me in a black mini skirt with a spike belt. That wasn't nearly as bad as the shirt. Black scoop neck with lace. And to top it all off black tights and Madame morbid Mary-Janes. I looked like an Olivia outcast doll.

"Reni are you ready yet?" Jamie asked coming in. She saw me and looked at Rena.

"What did you do to your sister!?"

"Nothing!" She said hotly. Then realization hit her Jamie had meant the outfit I was in.

"You mean the outfit; I like it she looks like a doll."

"Yeah a death doll."

"Come on we are going to be late." Rena pulled me down the stair and to the car. Jerath and Jamie came out a few minutes later and we were off to another day of school.


	6. New Friend

**Authors Note: Final in the Trilogy Yeah!R&R**

**Part 3  
****Crystallized Power****  
Chapter 5  
Question**

When we got to the parking lot and Jerath was helping me out he noticed what I was wearing.  
"What did Rena do to you?" He asked me quietly.  
"Hey! She needed a new look!" Rena yelled from across the parking lot. I didn't even know Rena and Jamie left  
"She was fine the way she was!"  
"Please don't yell you're making a scene."  
"You're turning into Jamie."  
"We are going to be late if we don't hurry." I ran inside. We got to class and waited for Mrs. Applebom. Ten minutes into class and she still hadn't come in. five minutes later she came running in.  
"Sorry about that kids, a train stopped on the tracks. Now open your books to 302 and do problems 2-28."  
"Can we work with partners?" Hilary asked.  
"Yes." Mrs. Applebom answered. Hilary made bee line for Jerath and me. I knew exactly what she was going to say.  
"Want to be my partner?" She asked him. I was Right; _get a life_ I thought to her.  
"He is Reni's Partner!' Rena yelled at her.  
"It's ok you can be her partner." I said quietly.  
"Thanks, but I'd rather be your partner."  
"You can still work with us Hilary." She looked at me as if I was insane. She said no way and walked off to Maria, like I knew she would. We worked for twenty minutes and headed to our next class. My next class was Computers; it's the only class that Rena and I have without Jerath and Jamie. The only bad thing is Hilary and Arane are in it. I grabbed my binder and got to work, I was on my second power point when the chairs next to me slide out. I glanced over to see who had sat down, just my luck it was Hilary.  
"I bet you think you're pretty clever don't you." She hissed at me.  
"I think I'm pretty smart yeah,"  
"You think just because you talk to Jerath you can talk down to me! Well FYI (For Your Information) you can't! I won't let you, and this is a warning Jerath will be mine! So I'd watch it if I were you!"  
"You know what? I never realized it but I feel sorry for you! Not because you think you're amazing, not because you think you can do anything you want because you're popular, no! I feel sorry for you because you think that because of your status you can make those around you feel like crap, to make yourself feel better! Instead of helping those you put down!!" I picked up my binder and logged off the computer and moved all the way across the room. I had just got logged in again when Mr. Herton came in and told us t get to work. I started typing and I noticed my sister computer hopping her way over to me. It took her a while to get over to me and actually start working.  
"What did Hilary say to you?"  
"Nothing I couldn't handle." I grinned at her.  
"Well ok, what are you working on?"  
"Power Point you?"  
"Word stuff, what fun!" We went on working; Rena got doe and stated something to do with barcodes. Twenty-three minutes later and we headed to our next class. My favorite English, We were watching _Open Window_ it's disgusting. I would not suggest watching that Right before you have to eat like we had to. We had 4th lunch, miss. Harker let us out four minutes early. We got out; Arane was in our class and came up to me.  
"You're going to sit with me ok." She said.  
"Well, I'm going to sit with Rena and them; but you are more than welcome to sit with us."  
"Reni what's taking you so long?" Jamie asked with Rena Right on her heels.  
"Maybe some other time," Arane said backing up.  
"Why'd you do that?" I asked the girls once Arane was gone.  
"She's bad news that's why."  
"Hey girls," Jerath said as he came up to us.  
"Hey Jerath," We said in unison.  
"Reni I need you to come with me after school ok?"  
"Sure, where do you want o meet?"  
"How about the lunch room doors,"  
"Sure see you then, I'm going to the Library." I said to my family and left.


	7. Protecting Reni

**Authors Note: Final in the Trilogy Yeah!R&R**

**Part 3  
****Crystallized Power****  
Chapter 7  
Protecting Reni  
**

"Hey guys." I said.  
"Hey." Caleb and Rena said.  
"Did Jerath give you the necklace yet?" Jamie asked.  
"Yes, was it your idea?"  
"You are the youngest we don't want you hurt."  
"Yeah it's not like you can really fight." Rena said.  
"The necklace will help you when we can't. Hey I've an idea let's go to the mall."  
"Sure." We all agreed. We got there forty minutes later thanks to Jamie not speeding. I knew where the girls were taking me, a Goth store or Hot Topic. Once we got inside the girls took me to Hot Topic While the boy went elsewhere. I was Right I knew it they are trying to make me Goth. I've gotten used to them dressing me up. I don't mind and it makes Rena and Jamie happy. I looked in the front while they went farther in. I looked at their corsets and miniskirts. I wondered over to their arm bands and knee high stockings. The arm bands were fishnet style in black, pink, green, and red. The stockings where white with black, pink, or blue bows on them.  
"Reni? Where are you?" Rena asked looking for me. She spotted me and said Jamie was holding the dressing room for me.  
"Ok" I grabbed the pink arm bands and bowed stockings.  
"Good choice, you're becoming a Goth shop expert." We got to the dressing room and Jamie was waiting.  
"Finally I thought she left." Jamie handed me the cloths talking to Rena. They left and I saw the first outfit. It was a black and pink plead skirt with matching corset. I saw the pink in the outfit matched the pink bands and stockings. They even gave me Rena's old black bowed hair ties with plastic sculls in the center. I got out of the outfit Rena had forced me into and put the outfit on, at the bottom of the pile where black ballet lace shoes and put them on. I put my hair up in pigtails using the hair ties Rena gave me. I rubbed them so they frizzed out. I looked toward the mirror and saw I looked like I did the first time I came in only paler. I stepped out only to whack into someone. I looked up to see Arane. I would have screamed if Rena and Jamie weren't Right next to me.  
"What do you want?!" Rena said harshly as she got out her phone and made a call.  
"Get lost!" Jamie said just as harsh.  
"I don't have anything to do with ether of you so move, I'm here for Reni." Arane said cruelly.  
"M…Me?"  
"I'm not going to hurt you, cute outfit by the way."  
"Uh…Thanks?"  
"No problem, I could help you, you know?"  
"N…No Th…that's ok I have Rena and Jamie for that."  
"Oh no I won't take no for an answer." She grabbed my wrist and pulling me away.  
"Hey, what's taking you girls so long?" Jerath said coming up to us.  
"Oh… Uh… I just remembered I promised Amber I'd help her babysit. Bye girls, bye Reni see you later." She let go of me and leaving.  
"Thank you!" I hugged him. After I let go he looked at my outfit confused.  
"Why are you in that?" He questioned me.  
" Cause Jamie gave it to me. I didn't think it was that bad." I finished quietly. He just looked at Jamie then to Rena and lastly to me.  
"I'm not going to say anything." He had a look of disapproval on his face. Suddenly Caleb came running in and knocked three people down while colliding into me. The force of the hit sent me into Rena who steadied me immediately.  
"Am I late?" Caleb looked for Arane.  
"Yes you're late I called you ten minutes ago!" Rena yelled.  
"So what did I miss?"  
"Reni being abducted by Arane," Jamie said flatly.  
"She probably would have if Jerath hadn't come in." I said to Caleb as I leaned on Jerath.  
"Oh, no you don't you'll mess up your hair." Rena pulled me up. I gave her one of my, I'm- glaring-at-you-and-it's-not-working-look.  
"Can we go now? People are staring at us." I whined.  
"Fine let's go." Rena grabbed my arm.  
"I have to change first!" I yelled running into the dressing room. I came back out in my original outfit.  
"Hey Reni what's with the necklace?" Caleb asked  
"Ask Jamie." She explained how it was supposed to protect me from Arane and everything.  
"So you are buying the outfit?" Jerath asked.


	8. Arane’s Plan in action

**Part 3  
****Crystallized Power****  
Chapter 8**  
**Arane's Plan in action**

The next morning I got up and quickly got dressed. I threw my hair up into a ponytail. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my bag, while heading for the door. Rena and Jamie were in Rena's room and Jerath was down stairs._ Now who do I want to talk to?_ I thought to myself when I heard my name from my sister's room. So I headed that way.  
"So, you're wearing your new outfit, I see." Jamie looked at me from the mirror. She was in her black jeans and MCR t-shirt. Rena was in her black chain pants and black cap sleeve shirt with arm bands.  
"It's getting close to eight shouldn't we go?" I glanced at the clock next to her bed.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah we should come on." Rena said walking out the door and down stairs.  
"About time," Jerath said as we walked to the door.  
"Well, I had to do your sister's hair." Rena was defensive to him.  
"Can we just go?" I got in the back seat.  
"Sure, we don't want to be late." Jamie slid in next to me. Fifteen minutes later, we were heading inside.  
"See you guys later," I went to the library.  
"Where are you going?" Rena asked.  
"Library, research paper in history remember," I lied. I just wanted to read; after all my paper was done already. I bolted after that, once I got up to the library I went to the farthest corner of the library. Away from all the last minute project people; I was there for five minutes when somebody sat across from me. I ignored them as I got Breaking Dawn by Stepheine Meyer out and turned to page 369. I got half way down when the person finally spoke.

"Is that any good?" Arane questioned me.  
"Yes."  
"What's it about?"  
"Vampires. Is there something you needed?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you could come with me after school today?"  
"Why?" I looked up for the first time.  
"I need your help."  
"S… Sure why not."  
"Thanks." She left. The bell rang and I jumped up quickly grabbing my things and ran human paced out the door. I made it to Math with five minutes to spare.  
"So, how goes the paper?" Jamie asked when I sat down.  
"Fine, I got it done, that's all that matters."  
"Sure." She disbelieved.  
The teacher came in and we got to work. The rest of the day blurred past and I almost didn't realize it was the last class of the day. I had been thinking about what Arane had said to me this morning. What kind of help could she want? Well I didn't have long to wait the bell rang ninety minutes later. I made up some excuse for Rena and them. I told them I'd be back later and not to worry I was helping someone. It was the first time I've ever lied to my sister but it was better than her knowing what I was about to do. When they left I went back to library to wait. Arane was already there with Amber.  
"You actually showed up? I didn't think you would." Amber said to me.  
"I said I would."  
"Well, come on lets go." She started leaving Amber and I followed her outside and to a black BMW. We drove for an hour and ended up in front of an old hospital. Haunter's mental hospital for girls June 20 1901 to may 12 1955 was on the sign Arane and Amber got out and I followed them inside.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"We are here because; this was the only place that I could take the silver crystal and become more powerful." Arane said.  
"W…What crystal?" I played dumb.  
"The one your sister has."  
"Rena doesn't have it!"  
"She has to, she's the only one who could possess it! Amber! Take her away!"  
"You don't have to listen to her Amber, you know that. She can't control you if you don't let her."  
"You're wasting your breath she can't hear you. She hasn't been Amber in months." Amber took me into another room with a steel door. I knew I wasn't strong enough to break it The number was locked on the outside, which meant I was stuck inside.

**Part 3  
****Crystallized Power****  
Chapter 9  
Rescuing Reni**

_What do I do now? I need help! Rena, Jamie, Jerath, Caleb where are you? Why do I have to be so stupid and try to help her? Will she figure it out? That I have the silver crystal. _I thought. Suddenly my pocket started buzzing. I pulled a black cell phone out. The caller ID said Rena.  
"Reni, are you alright?" Rena asked worriedly as soon as I put the cell to my ear.  
"No, I don't know. Arane has me in room 212 of an old hospital outside of town. She knows about the silver imperil crystal!" I said frantically.  
"Calm down the phone has a tracker in it. We are on our way don't worry Arane won't get the crystal."  
"Someone's coming bye," I put the phone back.  
"Who were you talking to?" Amber asked me  
"No one, why are you helping her?"  
"Honestly I don't know."  
"Then stop."  
"I can't she can do terrible things to those who don't do as she says."  
"It'll be ok. We'll get out of here."  
"No we won't." She turned away and walked away. That's when I heard a car coming this way. Then the door was broken down and I heard Rena yelling at Arane.  
"Where is my sister?!" She screamed.  
"Rena!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
"Reni!" Jamie yelled as she ran to me. She destroyed the door.  
"Come on." I ran out the door and down the hall.  
"Where is the Silver Crystal?!" Arane's hands glowing a yellowish gold color. She shot at us and hit Amber and Caleb. Amber was knocked out and Caleb was ok.  
"Amber!" I yelled trying to get to her, but Jamie held me back.  
"Don't or you'll get hit to!"  
"Tell me where the crystal is or I will kill her."Arane hand pointed at Amber.  
"I have it!" Rena said and I looked at her like had just sprouted two heads.  
"We have a plan." Jerath said quietly from behind me.  
"Care to let me in on it?"  
"Watch, you'll know what to do." He went in front of me next to Rena.  
"You won't get the crystal. You won't be able to use it. Only those of pure hearts can." He said to her.  
"We'll see about that!" She yell zapped them.  
"Rena! Jerath! No stop it!" I screamed tears starting to stream down my face.  
"No not yet." Jamie threw me toward a corner.  
"Reni just stay over there where you'll be safe!" Rena said to me as Arane blasted her again. She fell to the ground and didn't get back up.  
"Rena!!" I screamed and I saw it then. A white light around Arane. I focused on it and took the crystal out of the pendant. The crystal was warm in my hand and I held it towards Arane and blasted her. The last thing I heard was Arne's scream then the darkness took me. I woke up to find everyone around me.  
"Arane!" I said frantically looking for her.  
"She's gone you did it you stopped her." Jerath said helping me up.  
"She's not gone."  
"We know but we'll stop here if she ever comes back." Rena smiled with Caleb as he put his arm around her. Jerath did the same to me. Jamie stood next to Rena. I turned to where Amber was standing off to the side.  
"Come on, let's go." I said to her holding my hand out to her. She smiled at me and took it. We left the hospital all of us safe and sound. I turned back and saw movement in the second level of the hospital in the room I was in. _It was just the wind_ I though. Right now we were all ok and that's all that matters.

1


	9. Rescuing Reni

**Authors Note: Final in the Trilogy Yeah!R&R**

**Part 3  
****Crystallized Power****  
Chapter 9  
Rescuing Reni**

_What do I do now? I need help! Rena, Jamie, Jerath, Caleb where are you? Why do I have to be so stupid and try to help her? Will she figure it out? That I have the silver crystal. _I thought. Suddenly my pocket started buzzing. I pulled a black cell phone out. The caller ID said Rena.  
"Reni, are you alright?" Rena asked worriedly as soon as I put the cell to my ear.  
"No, I don't know. Arane has me in room 212 of an old hospital outside of town. She knows about the silver imperil crystal!" I said frantically.  
"Calm down the phone has a tracker in it. We are on our way don't worry Arane won't get the crystal."  
"Someone's coming bye," I put the phone back.  
"Who were you talking to?" Amber asked me  
"No one, why are you helping her?"  
"Honestly I don't know."  
"Then stop."  
"I can't she can do terrible things to those who don't do as she says."  
"It'll be ok. We'll get out of here."  
"No we won't." She turned away and walked away. That's when I heard a car coming this way. Then the door was broken down and I heard Rena yelling at Arane.  
"Where is my sister?!" She screamed.  
"Rena!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
"Reni!" Jamie yelled as she ran to me. She destroyed the door.  
"Come on." I ran out the door and down the hall.  
"Where is the Silver Crystal?!" Arane's hands glowing a yellowish gold color. She shot at us and hit Amber and Caleb. Amber was knocked out and Caleb was ok.  
"Amber!" I yelled trying to get to her, but Jamie held me back.  
"Don't or you'll get hit to!"  
"Tell me where the crystal is or I will kill her."Arane hand pointed at Amber.  
"I have it!" Rena said and I looked at her like had just sprouted two heads.  
"We have a plan." Jerath said quietly from behind me.  
"Care to let me in on it?"  
"Watch, you'll know what to do." He went in front of me next to Rena.  
"You won't get the crystal. You won't be able to use it. Only those of pure hearts can." He said to her.  
"We'll see about that!" She yell zapped them.  
"Rena! Jerath! No stop it!" I screamed tears starting to stream down my face.  
"No not yet." Jamie threw me toward a corner.  
"Reni just stay over there where you'll be safe!" Rena said to me as Arane blasted her again. She fell to the ground and didn't get back up.  
"Rena!!" I screamed and I saw it then. A white light around Arane. I focused on it and took the crystal out of the pendant. The crystal was warm in my hand and I held it towards Arane and blasted her. The last thing I heard was Arne's scream then the darkness took me. I woke up to find everyone around me.  
"Arane!" I said frantically looking for her.  
"She's gone you did it you stopped her." Jerath said helping me up.  
"She's not gone."  
"We know but we'll stop here if she ever comes back." Rena smiled with Caleb as he put his arm around her. Jerath did the same to me. Jamie stood next to Rena. I turned to where Amber was standing off to the side.  
"Come on, let's go." I said to her holding my hand out to her. She smiled at me and took it. We left the hospital all of us safe and sound. I turned back and saw movement in the second level of the hospital in the room I was in. _It was just the wind_ I though. Right now we were all ok and that's all that matters.


End file.
